Love Hurts
by AgumonFTW
Summary: Al and Ed have been dead for some years now, Will Winry get over her love? A WinryxEd FF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Though this will be a little twist to WinryxEd.

Seeing as they do end up getting married, I mine as well right my own story.

UPDATED A BIT.

Chapter 1:

Dusk till Dawk.

Winry was not the type to show emotions, Not infront of her friends at least. Ed and Al have been gone for a long time; 5 years if she remember correctly. The thought of them made her cringe, She would suddenly stare into the distance as if her life was coming to an end.

Winry, Its time to wake up! "Granny Rockbell was shaking Winry furiously as if the world was collapsing around her"

Wha...What time is it? "Winry could be barely keep her eyes open, But she could feel the cold liquid rushing down her cheeks"

Its only 4 AM, You were screaming..

I'm sorry, Granny I hate doing this.. I can't get them out of my head, I can't get the feeling that they are in fact here, Just.. not here. _Winry sighed and rolled back over, As if attempting to sleep again though she knew for a fact it wasn't going to happen_

They'll be back Winry, They'll be back. You could hear the compassion in Pinakos voice, But Winry failed to find comfort in those words anymore, Its been to long for them to come back, They were gone. Dead.

The Rockbells would occasionally get phone calls from Colonel Mustang, But it wasn't so often anymore, The though of him calling her just brought up the past and she could do without the past. Especially since her past only reminds her of Ed.

_Ed.._

The blonde hair shorty she used to tease, Winry failed to tell Ed she loved him.. They were younger back then, The thought of what would happen if she actually told him.. Maybe he wouldn't have gone out and had that last battle with the 'Homunculi'; Or maybe he would have but promised Winry he would come back, That thought hurt her more.

Winry decided it was time to get out of bed, 6 o'clock was rolling around and she thought she would get a few things done today, To keep her mind off of Ed, And of course Al.

As she was staggering down the stairs she found herself in the kitchen where Granny was making some breakfast.

Are you hungry? 'Granny looked over at Winry who was standing in the door way"

Eh, Yeah I guess so. "Winry had an expression on her face as if she was completely lost of where she was"

Granny, Do you know where I can find Sheska? I've been meaning to meet up with her for the longest time, And you were the last person to talk to her "Winry wasn't lying, She hasn't seen Sheska for a few months now and she thought it was about time they caught up"

Granny pulled the smoke pipe out of her mouth and dumped the remaining ashes inside the pipe, Out and into a bowl.

Hmm, Let me think. "Granny shook her head and thought for a moment, A grin came across her face"

Shes in central still, If I am correct she was working with Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye, She was fixing up some old documents.

I think I'll go visit them tomorrow, _while I'm there I should see Elicia and Gracia_, And maybe stop by Maes'es grave site and say 'Hi'

Sounds like a good idea, Bring some tools with you as well maybe someone there could use a tune up, Its a decent size city, You'll more than likely run into someone "Granny was re filling her pipe and inhaling some of the smoke"

**The next day Winry headed off to the train station to take the train into Central**

"Be safe, Winry!" Granny was waving goodbye as the train started to depart

"I will, Granny! Take care of the shop till I get back" Winry smiled and pulled her head back into the train

_She leaned back and let out a little sigh_

Its been awhile since Winry has seen any of the people Ed and Al have met, Especially Elicia and Gracia, Even though she called to let them know she was coming, She was still a bit nervous though she wasn't 100% sure, On why she was so nervous, She just was.

A day passed and Winry arrived at Central station

"Miss Rockbell!"

'Who was that?' Winry thought to herself

_She looked over and saw a very muscular man, Waving at her._

'Major! Is that you!?' Winry was a bit surprised that anyone would actually know about this visit besides Gracia and her daughter.

The Major ran up to Winry and gave her a crushing hug, He was hugging her so hard _you could hear the bones in her body cracking_.

"Its nice to see you, Major. Can you put me down now?"

Yes, Of course. Sorry its just been a long time.

"Yeah, Since Ed and Al have been gone, I've only talked to everyone a few times here and there but its been awhile since I've actually seen anyone, Its good to be back in Central"

"WELL! Lets get you over to see the Hughes family, They are expecting you of course."

"Lead the way Major" Winry was becoming excited, The thought of seeing Elicia again gave her thoughts of happiness, Its taking Winry awhile but she has slowly forgotten about Ed and Al, Not that she wants to but she sorta has too.

**Alright, So honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this.. It will most definitely be a WinryxEd Fanfic. I just need to think of some ideas and where I'll go with the story.. Also yes, Ed and Al have been 'dead' for 5 years, And Winry was kind of getting over it. Or, Was she?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Chapter 2: Some old friends. **

Winry was finally in Central, but she decided to have Major drop her off before they got to her actual destination. She wanted to go shopping for a bit, and maybe buy Elicia a gift.

She ended up in a small toy store, Found a little bunny rabbit and purchased it for later.

Later she found herself at the doorstep of Hugh's apartment, Winry took in a deep breathe, and knocked on the door..

"Winry!" Elicia ran up to Winry and gave her a hug.

"Its very nice to see you, Winry, Its been awhile. Hasn't it?" Gracia slowly started to smile, looked at her daughter and giggled slighty.

"Yes, I guess it has been awhile. Glad to finally see you guys again!" Winry was smiling at Gracia and patting Elicia on the head.

"Alrighty, Well dinner is being cooked, And I think Mustang is going to stop by as well. He says it would be nice to see you, After Ed and Als..." Gracia stopped there. She looked at Winry who was now looking down at the floor, Her blonde hair covering her eyes, a tiny tear rolled off her cheek and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Winry. It just slipped out, It won't happen again". Gracia went over to Winry and put her hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be ok, Winry, I promise."

Winry finally gathered up her strength, Looked up at Gracia and nodded her head.

"Well, now! Lets not wait till the food is cold to eat, Lets eat!" Gracia headed off into the kitchen and set up some plates for Winry, Elicia and herself.

At the dinner table they discussed how they were doing, How was Central, Small talk stuff but it kept Winry off of the subject of Ed and Al, They even talked about Maes for a little bit, but that conversation also didn't last very long. Both Winry and Gracia had a hard time talking about Maes, It felt like a knife piercing the heart whenever they though of him.

**Knock, Knock.**

Gracia stood up, "It must be Roy!" She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Roy!" Gracia was excited to see him, And Elicia as well. Elicia ran over to Gracia and Roy and started babbling about something Winry wasn't able to hear.

"Hello Ms. Rockbell, How are you?" Roys voice was stern and confident as he glared at Winry

"I'm fine, How are you Colonel?" Winry flashed Mustang a grin but wasn't trying to be cruel about seeing him, In truth she was actually kind of happy to see Roy, even if she thinks its his fault Ed and Al are dead.

"I'm fine, Thank you." Roy started to lighten up a bit and took a seat besides Winry

"So, Ms. Rockbell how is Resembool?" Roy wasn't really looking up or anything he was just looking at the table.

"Its, Uh. I guess its ok, Granny has been keeping me busy with work, and there isn't that much around town. She finds the work though, Thankfully."

"Hows the whole, Military think?"

Roy scratched his head and looked at Winry:  
"Its all thanks to your friends, you know? We caught Hugh's killer, Kicked the Fuhrer out of power and killed the one whos been creating all the stones."

_So, They must have died during their last battle. No doubt it._

Winry looked back over towards Elicia who was starring at her from the otherside of the table.

"Im glad they could help, I just wish.."

The Colonel interupted her, "You know those boys better than I do, Who knows if they are actually dead, I mean they disappeared and we never recovered bodies, They may still be alive." Roy gave her a smile for positive reassurance, That was apparently enough.

"Yeah! I should stop being so down about it, Eds an idiot. But he'll come back.. I just know it!" Winry started to cry a little, but not like she used to when she would think about Ed, These tears were towards the fact she still has hope for her two friends.

"Thats the spirit!" Elicia and Gracia were both now smiling towards Winry who was now cheering up a bit.

They talked for a few more hours and Roy decided it was time to leave. They all said their goodbyes and he headed out.

Later that night:

Winry was getting ready for bed, She wasn't too excited about the dreams or the nightmares she would probably be having, But sleep was important. Whether she saw Ed in those dreams or not.

Gracia allowed Winry to tuck Elicia in, And finally. After everything was done, She jumped into her bed that Gracia so gracefully prepared for her.

_Feels good to be here, It was nice to see everyone again today, Hopefully this next week will be filled with good memories._

**So, This was a shorter chapter. Don't be worried though, Chapter 3 will be a lot longer and I just hit a writers block.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, This is my own story in ways I thought would be interesting to the original plot line. XD

Chapter 3: Memories

Winry was passed out, The bed she was in, was comfortable and warm, Just like home.

_Hey, Ed. Ed? ED! Where are you going Ed? _

She was having a nightmare, She could see Ed, But he was far away, The background was white but Winry could see Ed just fine, _Ed come back!_ Eds body started to fade into the white, He was waving and smiling back at her, but he couldn't hear her.

The nightmare completely changed, The white background faded to black, Eds face became scarred and bloodied, Blood was pouring out of his eyes and mouth, Tears running down his face. He started to scream for help, "Winry, Please help me!" His screams were eventually dulled out by the amount of blood in his mouth, He fell to his knees. Winry woke up.

Winrys heart was beating so hard that it was about to burst out of her chest, Her face was cold yet sweat was rolling down her head, Tears mixed with the sweat flowed down her cold cheeks, She grasped her head with her hands and started to sulk. She screamed, she couldn't help it. This was a new nightmare, one she has never had before.

_Is.. Is that how Ed died? Oh my God, Ed.. I'm sorry.. I wish I could have saved you._

The door to her room bursted open and Gracia ran over to Winrys bed.

"Now, Now Winry. Everthings ok!" Gracia was wrapping her arms around Winrys body trying to comfort her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Gracia knew the feeling, after her husbands death she would always have nightmares about him dying and disappearing. " I understand how they feel Winry, You can talk to me about them".

Winry was shaking, She started to stutter but was able to get out "Eds dead, Because of me." Winry was crying even heavier now, She was going hysterical, She had no control of her body.

"Eds death was not your fault! You have nothing to do with it!" Gracia was looking at Winry with intensity in her eyes, She wanted to get it through Winrys head it was not her fault.

"I can't help but feel like it was, He screams for me in my dreams, He wants my help.. But, I can't help him..He's gone" Winry took in a deep breathe and wiped the tears off her face "Thank you Gracia for coming in here, I'm sorry for waking you."

"You know Winry, You don't have to deal with their deaths alone, I know Roy, Hawkeye and Armstrong miss them a lot. You should go talk to them this week?" Gracia put a smile on, "Now you should try and get some more sleep!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Winry nodded and slumped back down into her bed "Thank you, Gracia for everything." Winry smiled and closed her eyes.

A few hours passed, The sun was shining brightly into Winrys room. A glare bounced off her window and back onto her face.

She started to wake up when she heard her door open.

Elycia ran over to her bed and jumped on Winrys bed.

"Goodmorning, Elycia." Winry was wiping her eyes and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Goodmoorning, Winry!" Elycias smile could be pierce the strongest mans heart.

Her smile was just what Winry needed.

Winry got up and out of bed and headed for the bathroom, Closed the door and headed for the bath, Turned the water on, It was really hot. But she didn't seem to notice, She slipped into the hot water, Her body tensed up, At the hotness of the water. She didn't care, She laid down in the tub happily and closed her eyes, Minutes passed and she washed up and got out of the tub, Got dressed and headed for the kitchen where Gracia and Elycia were making breakfast.

Gracia looked back to see Winry entering the kitchen, "Goodmorning Winry, Did you get some more sleep after I left?"

"Yes I did, Thank you." She rushed a smile onto her face and tilted her head a little.

"Pancakes are ok for breakfast, Right?" Gracia asked Winry

"Yes, Of course! Sounds amazing right about now!" Winry went over the table and took a seat.

"So I was thinking, Today I was going to go visit Mustang, And Hawkeye. What you said to me last night was right, I should go talk to those who were close to Ed and Al, So I guess this afternoon Ill head over Centrals headquarters and say, Hi."

"Sounds like a great idea, Winry!" Gracia smiled and turned back to Elycia who was working on the pancakes.

After breakfast, Winry helped Gracia clean up and put the plates away.

"That was a delicious breakfast, Thanks Gracia and of course you too Elycia!" She smiled and patted Elycia on the head.

"I talked to Armstrong today, He said he would be able to pick you up and bring you to Headquarters to see Roy and Hawkeye, If that's ok with you?"

"Sounds perfect, Thank you Gracia. You have done so much for me while I've been here, I can't thank you enough!" Winry was excited to see Roy and Hawkeye, Hell she was even excited to see Major. Armstrong.

Later that day, Armstrong had arrived to pick up Winry and they headed off to Central HQ. Winry was a bit nervous to be on base without Ed and Al, But she figured the Major would help her find Roy and Hawkeye.

At Central HQ:

"Hey, Roy!" Winry ran over to his desk while waving

"Winry?" Hawkeye and Roy both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hello, Winry." Hawkeye said

"What are you doing here, Winry?" Roy had a confused look on his face

"Well, Since Ed and Al have been gone, I just wanted to talk to you two and get some things off of my chest." Winry put her hands together and looked down

"Hmm, Well we have plenty of time to talk, Please take a seat." Roy pointed to a chair a bit beyond his desk.

Winry pulled the chair a bit closer to his desk and took a seat, They started talking even Armstrong stayed a bit to hear what Winry had to say, After all was said and done one thing stuck with Winry.

"Winry, We know you're sad, Trust me we all are its been years since we've seen them, But. We got word that they may not even be dead.." Roy was serious by saying this, He didn't smile or frown his face was as straight as could be.

Winry froze, Her body stiffened, Chills ran up her spine, She shivered.

"Wha..What?" Winry couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Technically, We announced them dead because of the way we last saw them, Ed wasn't breathing and Al had no glow in his eyes. Before they disappeared from our reach."

"So, Roy.. What actually did happen to them?" Winry was still frozen, Her heart raced, Her head pulsed.

"Well, Let me tell you." Roy said.

**End Chapter.**

**Alright, So my chapters are still short, I'm sorry. Of course this probably isn't the chapter everyones been looking forward to but, I'm trying to get everything together like what actually happened to Ed and Al, As it seems, Roy never told the truth of what actually happened? **

**So is it possible Ed and Al are still alive? How did they die in the first place?**

**Prepare yourselves for Chapter 5, It'll be a good one, Trust me. **


End file.
